Sept minutes au Paradis
by Aerann
Summary: Première OS : Un jeu stupide auquel Drago et Hermione pourraient se surprendre à prendre goût !


_Voici ma toute première OS, qui est en fait plus un exercice de style qu'une histoire très fouillée ! ^^_

_C'est un Drago-Hermione qui tire un peu sur le OOC et qui se passe dans une année scolaire ayant lieu après le septième tome._

_Je voulais surtout tenter le coup, et je me suis un peu trop laissée entraîner. Je ne suis qu'à moitié satisfaite du résultat que je trouve un peu trop "plat" et banal. J'ai voulu faire quelque chose de très romantique, et j'espère ne pas m'être enlisée dans la guimauve ! J'ai apprécié l'écriture de cette histoire, mais j'ai peur que la lecture en soit ennuyeuse... Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis : les critiques positives font plaisir, les négatives aident à s'améliorer !_

_J'écrirais sûrement autre chose plus tard, mais ça ne sera pas une suite, même si la fin pourrait le laisser croire : je trouve que ce qui se passe après cet OS est trop évident et ne serait vraiment intéressant ni à écrire, ni à lire._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>« Jeu stupide », songeait amèrement Hermione, recroquevillée dans le coin d'un placard. Un sort l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit, et elle savait qu'une trentaine de jeunes sorciers se trouvaient derrière la porte fermée. Elle était coincée, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre en se demandant pourquoi elle avait accepté de participer à cette soirée idiote.<p>

La rentrée était passée depuis deux mois déjà. Sa toute dernière rentrée. C'était l'année de ses ASPICs, et elle en avait sans doute plus à passer que n'importe lequel de ses camarades. Elle était sensée faire les devoirs que lui avaient donnés ses professeurs, et même ceux qu'elle n'avait pas encore à faire, pour s'avancer, être certaine de réussir les examens de fin d'année...

Seulement voilà, Ginny avait réussi à la convaincre. Alors qu'Hermione lui expliquait qu'elle se lassait d'être traitée par tous de rat de bibliothèque et de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, son amie avait trouvé une solution à son problème : montrer qu'elle était capable de s'amuser au cours d'une fête organisée par les élèves de Poudlard dans la salle sur demande.

La jeune préfète-en-chef avait d'abord refusé fermement. Ce genre de soirées n'étaient absolument pas autorisées, et il était de son devoir de veiller à ce qu'il n'y en ait pas. Mais elle ne voulait pas avoir une réputation de rabat-joie sur les bras et fermait donc les yeux sur ce qui était une nouvelle coutume chez les élèves les plus âgés. Depuis que la guerre était terminée, ils se retouvaient tous régulièrement, toutes maisons confondues, afin de se détendre, d'apprendre à se connaître, et de profiter de la jeunesse que beaucoup avaient cru ne jamais pouvoir vivre.

C'est en se convainquant que ces soirées étaient bénéfiques, puisqu'elles rapprochaient les élèves des différentes maisons, qu'Hermione parvenait à ne pas se sentir coupable de ne pas dénoncer ses camarades aux professeurs qui lui faisaient confiance. Mais elle avait toujours refusé catégoriquement de participer à ces rendez-vous illégaux. Harry et Ron avaient bien tenté de la convaincre de se laisser aller, lui faisant remarquer qu'elle avait déjà fait bien des choses interdites au cours de sa scolarité, elle était restée inflexible.

Jusqu'à cette ultime réflexion, qui fut la remarque de trop. La jeune Lionne avait l'habitude des remarques ironiques, des insultes, des plaisanteries douteuses. Cependant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal que lorsque Luna, de son air rêveur, lui avait demandé d'une voix absente « Alors tu ne t'amuses vraiment jamais ? ».

Hermione s'était trouvée incapable de répondre, ce qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas semblé pas gêner Luna qui s'était éloignée de son habituel pas léger. La Gryffondor avait alors commencé à s'interroger en silence, avant de s'ouvrir à Ginny qui lui avait suggéré de l'accompagner le soir même dans la salle sur demande, afin de participer à la soirée qui y aurait lieu.

Si quelques jours avaient passés, la préfète-en-chef se serait probablement défilée. Elle aurait réfléchi songé à ses ASPICs, à ses devoirs, à ses responsabilités... Mais elle avait été prise dans le feu de l'action, avait passé la fin de son après-midi à se préparer avec Ginny, et s'était finalement rendue avec elle dans la salle sur demande.

Tout avait commencé d'une manière parfaitement normale : les élèves de sixième et septième année étaient presque tous présents, ainsi quelques autres plus jeunes d'un ou deux ans. Ils étaient répartis par petits groupes dans la salle sur demande, qui, pour l'occasion, était d'une belle taille, décorée aux couleurs des quatre maisons et dans laquelle se trouvait un grand buffet. Les deux jeunes filles avaient rejoint Harry et Ron après avoir attrapé chacune un verre de Bièraubeurre. Hermione avait apprécié le début de cette petite fête plus qu'elle ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais à qui que ce soit. Mais cela n'avait pas duré ainsi.

Un élève avait suggéré un jeu. Apparemment, c'était une sorte d'habitude : cela permettait à tout le monde de participer, d'apprendre à connaître les autres... C'était sensé être amusant. Pour des adolescents normaux. Mais Hermione avait sentit que les problèmes commençaient. Elle s'était légèrement inquiètée en découvrant que le jeu choisi était Sept minutes au Paradis. Un jeu idiot, consistant à se retrouver coincé avec un inconnu, et tripotée par lui durant sept très longues minutes. Puis elle avait entendu son nom et avait alors vraiment commencé à paniquer.

Ses amis l'avaient poussée en avant, Dean, qui animait le jeu avec Blaise Zabini, l'avait aveuglée à l'aide d'un sort, et elle s'était retrouvée enfermée dans un placard créé spécialement par la salle sur demande, tandis que son tortionnaire était désigné.

* * *

><p>« Jeu stupide », songeait également Drago Malefoy, espérant se faire oublier. Il participait aux fêtes clandestines depuis leurs débuts, mais ne s'y était jamais amusé. Le seul intérêt qu'il leur trouvait était qu'elles lui permettaient de finir la soirée avec de charmantes jeunes filles émèchées. Il se désolait cependant de devoir, pour parvenir à ses fins, subir à chaque fois des activités méprisables de gamins idiots. Lui. Un Malefoy !<p>

Cependant, il dut s'avouer trouver un intérêt certain à cette soirée là. Hermione Granger, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en titre, allait se retrouver coincée dans le placard. Finalement, ça pourrait être amusant...

« Et maintenant, j'appelle celui qui va pouvoir rejoindre notre heureuse gagnante... Drago ! »

Le Serpentard se figea, jetant un regard glacial à Dean Thomas, qui tenait un morceau de papier à la main. Puis à Blaise, qui le regardait d'un air franchement amusé.

« Allez, Drago, c'est le jeu ! Tu as sept minutes ! »

Tous les jeunes gens présents semblaient s'être figés. Drago Malefoy, seul dans un placard avec une fille, habituellement, cela présageait que des choses absolument pas catholoqies risquaient d'arriver... Mais Drago Malefoy, seul dans un placard avec Hermione Granger, ça changeait toute la donne ! Est-ce que son dégoût pour les nés-moldus, et celle-la plus que tout autre, allait transformer ce jeu en séance de torture ?

Lentement, le jeune homme se détacha de l'élève de Serdaige sur laquelle il avait jeté son dévolu ce soir là, pour s'approcher de la porte et entrer dans le placard dans lequel il allait passer sept minutes avec Hermione. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et entendit Dean Thomas lancer « Collaporta ». Lui-même sortit sa baguette et chuchota "Lumos". Il éclaira le corps de la Gryffondor qui tremblottait légèrement.

Il hésita un instant. Un instant seulement. Après tout, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, personne n'en saurait rien. Il était seul, ici, avec elle... Qui ignorait tout à fait l'identité de celui qui lui faisait face. Il pouvait la torturer à loisir. Ou faire ce que ferait n'importe quel garçon à sa place.

Drago posa doucement sa baguette au sol, dirigeant sa pointe vers Hermione, puis il s'accroupit face à elle et resta un moment immobile, à la contempler. Elle semblait avoir fait un effort, ce soir là : ses cheveux ébouriffés n'étaient pas aussi emmêlés qu'à l'accoutumée, et il remarqua que ses paupières closes portaient un léger fard, ainsi que ses joues.

Le regard du Serpentard s'attarda un instant sur sa bouche. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient apparaître ses dents parfaitement alignées, et légèrement trop longues. Puis il desendit. Son cou était fin, gracieux. Il frémit lorsque la jeune fille avala sa salive. Il descendit encore. Elle portait une robe légère, assez sage bien que légèrement décolletée. La jeune fille avait remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine, posture innocente qui exhibait impudemment ses jambes fines.

Drago ne résista pas plus longtemps. Sept minutes, pas une de plus. Sept minutes au Paradis. Coupé du monde. Comme s'il n'était pas lui, comme si elle n'était pas Elle. Il caressa tendrement la cheville de la jeune fille qui frémit à ce contact. Remonta lentement le long de son mollet, s'attarda légèrement sur son genou. Effleura son sein en venant se poser avec délicatesse sur sa joue. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, distingua une veine palpitant lègèrement sur sa gorge douce. Il l'effleura des lèvres, sentit son pouls s'accélérer, rater un battement, repartir de plus belle... Il réalisa alors que c'était probablement le rythme de son propre coeur qu'il sentait. Ou peut-être leurs coeurs battaient-ils à l'unisson ?

« N'importe quoi ! » songea le jeune homme, effaré par la bêtise de cette pensée.

Comme pour oublier son instant de faiblesse romantique, il s'empara de la bouche d'Hermione avec une certaine brusquerie. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il réalisa que la jeune fille ne marqua pas la moindre hésitation avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres. Il s'attendait à la découvrir gênée, intimidée. Elle passa l'un de ses bras derrière sa nuque, lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de les attraper à pleine main. Ce fut elle qui commença à caresser ses lèvres de sa langue, et lui qui, pour la première fois, ne sut pas comment réagir. Cela ne dura pas, et il reprit bien vite ses esprits ainsi que la direction de leur baiser.

La main qu'il avait laissée posée sur la joue de la Lionne glissa lentement sur son sein, le caressant, le massant, tandis que la langue de Drago jouait toujours avec celle d'Hermione. Puis, sans prévenir, il écarta son visage d'elle, s'amusant de son air perdu, de son visage qu'elle avançait à l'aveuglette à la recherche du sien. Tout en continuant de masser doucement son sein, il se pencha de nouveau vers elle, effleura sa bouche... Recula à nouveau lorsqu'elle tenta de capturer ses lèvres. Il aimait cette situation, pouvoir faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait sans qu'elle ne s'y oppose. Et, surtout, sans qu'elle ne puisse imaginer que c'était lui qui était là, près d'elle. Si près d'elle... Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle. L'embrassa une nouvelle fois. S'inquiéta légèrement du bonheur que lui procurait ce contact. Oublia son inquiétude pour se laisser aller. Il n'avait que sept minutes. Ils n'avaient que sept minutes.

* * *

><p>Le sort était efficace, elle n'avait même pas entrevu de lumière, lorsqu'elle avait entendu la porte du placard s'ouvrir à nouveau, puis se refermer. Pourtant, elle l'avait reconnu immédiatement. Elle connaissait son odeur par coeur. Cela pouvait sembler étonnant, ils passaient le moins de temps possible ensemble ! Et pourtant, Hermione était capable, entre mille, de reconnaître l'odeur de Drago. Si Harry ou Ron étaient entrés, elle n'en aurait certainement rien su. Elle n'aurait pas reconnu ses meilleurs amis. Mais lui, si. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle en était arrivée à connaître si bien son parfum. Ils se retrouvaient parfois assis assez près l'un de l'autre en cours... C'était peut être à cause de cela, et peut-être du fait qu'elle adorait les nuances de menthe poivrée, de cèdre qui se dégageaient de lui.<p>

Elle avait songé, un instant, que cela ne pouvait pas être un hasard, avant de décider qu'elle se fichait du pourquoi quand il avait commencé à s'approcher. Elle avait souvent envié les filles qui avaient eu la chance de passer un moment en tête à tête avec Drago Malefoy, sans savoir réellement ce qui motivait cette jalousie. Etait-ce son physique ? Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à craquer sur un garçon, aussi beau soit-il, et pourtant, elle reconnaissait trouver le Serpentard très attirant. Mais elle sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Peut-être l'impossible qu'il y avait entre eux. Tout séducteur qu'il était, Hermione était convaincue que jamais Drago Malefoy ne pourrait la désirer, ni même imaginer qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre eux. Elle pensait être, à ses yeux, la seule fille intouchable de Poudlard. Si, d'ailleurs, il la considérait bien comme une fille...

Pourtant, ses mains sur sa peau, ses lèvres contre les siennes, son souffle haletant lui hurlaient qu'elle s'était trompée. Et, plus encore, sa douceur, sa tendresse témoignaient peut-être de quelque chose de plus profond qu'une simple passion du corps féminin ? Hermione espérait que c'était bien le cas. Espérait ne pas espérer ce genre de choses. Se sentait stupide de trop espérer. Le prince des Serpentards ne pouvait ressentir quoi que ce soit pour une Sang-de-Bourbe. Ne pouvait sans doute pas ressentir quoi que se soit pour quiconque. Et quand bien même l'aimerait-il, elle savait bien que rien ne serait possible, au-delà de ces sept minutes volées à la raisonnable réalité. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait encore faire, c'était se laisser aller, profiter de ce court instant. L'embrasser encore...

* * *

><p>Drago ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Ne savait pas, de toutes façons, ce qu'il devait faire. Son éducation lui hurlait de profiter de la faiblesse de cette impure pour la châtier comme on le lui avait enseigné. Son corps le poussait à la toucher, le suppliait de céder, de la déshabiller et de la prendre, comme n'importe quelle fille... Son coeur répliquait qu'elle n'était pas n'importe quelle fille, qu'elle méritait d'être embrassée, pas souillée par un homme dont elle ignorait l'identité !<p>

Le jeune homme ne savait plus que faire, et il décida, pour la première fois sans doute, d'écouter ce qui lui soufflaient ses sentiments. Il passa un bras derrière la nuque de la Gryffondor, le second glissa le long de son dos, jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il souleva légèrement, pour la faire basculer. Il l'allongea sur le dos, coulant son corps sur le sien, s'émouvant du léger gémissement qui avait franchi ses lèvres. Peur et désir mêlés. Drago voulait qu'elle le désire. Craignait qu'elle le fasse. Sa réticense était tout ce qui pouvait encore l'arrêter. Mais la jeune fille était inconsciente de tout cela. Elle leva un bras, timidement. Effleura sa joue. Caressa ses cheveux. Attira son visage vers le sien.

Sa douceur surprenait Drago. Il avait croyait avoir expérimenté l'amour à de nombreuses reprises... Il comprenait qu'il n'avait jamais rien vécu de plus que du sexe. Jusqu'à ce jour. Son estomac se contracta lorsqu'il réalisa cela. Il la désirait plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré. Mais, pour la première fois, il avait peur d'une femme. Et, pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, alors que l'héritier des Malefoy hésitait, Hermione le surprit en prenant l'initiative.

Elle l'embrassa plus fougueusement, passa une main sous sa chemise, la laissa glisser jusqu'à son torse... Drago la sentit sourire lorsqu'il frissona. Il ne s'attendait décidément pas à cela de la part de cette fille qu'il imaginait timide, voire coincée ! Il hésita à nouveau, puis décida de l'imiter, toucha à son tour la peau de la jeune fille. Il commença par sa cuisse, puis remonta lentement. Il se redressa, afin d'avoir une vue sur le visage d'Hermione, tandis qu'il effleurait le tissus doux de la culotte. Il s'amusa de la teinte rose de ses joues, mais ne voulut pas la gêner plus. Il n'en avait pas le temps. Il remonta sa main et la robe avec, caressant son ventre, jusqu'à atteindre la dentelle de son soutien-gorge dont il ota un sein qu'il caressa doucement. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable de tant de tendresse ! Et pourtant, il adorait ce contact délicat, la teinte rose du visage d'Hermione, son sourire lorsqu'il la touchait... Il avait déjà procuré du plaisir, mais jamais fait sourire ainsi.

Soudain, il comprit. Il comprit que, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec ces nombreuses filles, à cet instant, face à la Lionne, il était aussi vierge qu'elle. Certes, cela pouvait sembler étonnant, et il avait conscience de l'étrangeté de cette idée. Pourtant, c'était bien cela. Il comprenait qu'il découvrait, tout comme elle. Il connaissait le plaisir, mais il n'avait, jusqu'alors, jamais goûté à l'amour ! C'était, dans ce domaine, sa « première fois »... Et, plus étonnant encore, Drago fut profondément heureux de vivre cela avec Hermione Granger.

Il voulait aller jusqu'au bout avec elle, ne faire plus qu'un avec elle, capturer sa candeur et la garder à jamais. Lui offrir en retour ses tout premiers sentiments. Il n'osait pas. Ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Hermione, avec tout sa douceur, enleva sa culotte, puis déboutonna avec une lenteur merveilleuse autant qu'exaspérante le pantalon du Serpentard.

Puis il songea que c'était à son tour de mener la danse et, tentant d'imiter la tendresse qui semblait si naturelle à la Gryffondor, la caressa un moment, du bout des doigts, avant de la pénétrer, faisant tout pour que la jeune fille n'en souffre pas. Elle sembla au contraire apprécier, et il tenta quelques légers coups de reins qui leur tirèrent de doux gémissements. Constatant avec un bonheur presqu'étouffant que tout se passait au mieux, Drago cessa de surveiller les expressions de la jeune fille dont il embrassa tendrement le menton, le cou, puis, soulevant plus encore sa robe, la poitrine, qu'il découvrit de la pointe de la langue, avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avec passion.

Pour la première fois, Drago Malefoy se sentait vraiment heureux.

* * *

><p>« Alohomora »<p>

Un dernier baiser furtif. Drago, vivement, s'écarte d'Hermione qui se hâte de remettre sa robe en place. La poignée s'abaisse. Elle tourne le dos à la porte fin de remettre son soutien-gorge correctement, suppose que le Serpentard reboutonne son pantalon... La Lionne entend la porte tourner sur ses gonds, sent un vif mouvement à côté d'elle, comprend que celui qui vient de lui faire passer sept minutes au Paradis ne souhaite pas qu'elle comprenne qui il est.

Un sort de Dean et, à nouveau, elle voit. Elle entrouvre les yeux avant de les refermer, aveuglée par la lumière soudaine. Elle s'aide du mur pour se relever et, sans un mot, sort du placard et rejoint Harry, Ron et Ginny qui lui lancent des regards interrogateurs auxquels elle répond par un haussement d'épaules. Elle ne leur demande pas l'identité de celui qui l'a rejointe, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient le lui révèler : c'est l'une des particularités de ce jeu chez les sorciers, il est impossible de donner l'identité de la seconde personne qui entre dans le placard.

« Alors ? C'était le paradis ? lui demanda Ginny avec un sourire amusé.

_ Je n'ai même pas remarqué que j'avais été rejointe ! », mentit Hermione. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de cacher quoi que ce soit à ses amis, mais elle comprenait bien qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas ce genre de révélations ! Et elle voulait garder pour elle ce qui venait de se passer. « Pour eux deux », se prit-elle à espérer, avant de réaliser qu'espérer quoi que ce soit de Drago Malefoy revenait sans doute à se bercer d'illusions...

Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de le chercher des yeux. Il avait rejoint Théodore Nott, et elle constata avec plaisir que ses yeux étaient rivés sur elle. Il les détourna cependant lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, dit un mot rapide à Nott avant de partir à grands pas. La soirée perdit alors tout son intérêt aux yeux d'Hermione, qui ne tenait pas à faire, avec les autres, des paris sur ce que pouvait bien faire Michael Corner à Millicent Bulstrode, qui étaient à leur tour entrés dans le placard !

Elle leur expliqua qu'elle se sentait fatiguée et voulait se lever de bonne heure le lendemain afin de termier ses devoirs (« Quoi ? Mais c'est samedi, demain ! » s'était exclamé Ron). Puis elle quitta à son tour la salle sur demande. Elle fut déçue de voir que Drago ne l'avait pas attendue, dans l'ombre d'une statue, afin de la surprendre et de reprendre où il en étaient avant d'être interrompus... Puis elle sourit face à son l'idiotie de son espoir vain. Elle songea qu'il fallait tout oublier, qu'elle avait l'intelligence et le courage de le faire. Compris qu'elle ne le désirait pas, que, même si rien de plus ne se produirait, elle serait heureuse de garder, peut-être pour toujours, cet instant de bonheur au fond de sa mémoire.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours passèrent, comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait affirmé haut et fort quand on lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé durant ces sept minutes avec la Sang-de-Bourbe. Il s'attendait, étant donné l'intensité de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, à en entendre parler pendant longtemps... Pourtant, tout le monde avait cru sa version et avait oublié. La vie reprenait son cours, comme si cette parenthèse n'avait pas eu lieu, tant et si bien qu'il finissait par en douter lui-même.<p>

Puis il l'avait croisée, alors qu'il se rendait en cours de Sortilèges. Il s'était étonné de la trouver si belle, alors qu'elle lui avait toujours semblé quelconque. Elle était en compagnie de Potter et Weasley, et Drago sentit son estomac se contracter à l'idée qu'eux, depuis sept ans maintenant, l'avaient à leurs côtés chaque jour alors que lui n'avait eu droit qu'à sept minutes. Le prince des Serpentards découvrait la jalousie quand le regard d'Hermione se posa sur lui. Les joues de la jeune fille se mirent alors à rosir, tandis qu'elle ne pouvait retenir un sourire étrange et baissait les yeux. Comme si elle savait... Pourtant, toute Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'elle était, il était impossible qu'elle ait compris... Et même dans ce cas, il ne pourrait rien n'y avoir entre eux...

Pourtant, quand, dans leur cours commun de potions, il surprit la Gryffondor en train de le regarder à plusieurs reprises, Drago ne put s'empêcher d'y croire. Un jour, peut-être... Après-tout, la guerre était terminée, les préjugés s'effondraient, les Mangemorts avaient presque tous été arrêtés...

Finalement, un monde dans lequel une telle histoire d'amour pourrait devenir possible était peut-être en train de se construire.


End file.
